You Tripped Me So I Fell For You
by pepepepper
Summary: Jenny/Aiko thinks all boys are the same so she tries not to fall for one and end up breaking her heart. But Kukai just keeps on getting her attention. Could he be the one to mend her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Pepepepper: hullo peeps! Pepper here!**

**Pepe: And Pepe here! Yaya-chan's chara!**

**Pepepepper: This is my first story and yes, it's a kukai love story**

**Kukai: why me????**

**Pepe: Pepper doesn't own Shugo Chara except for the ocs**

**Info:**

Name: Jenny Sanders/ Hoshiko Aiko (last-first)

Age: 14

Looks: bluish-green eyes, chocolate brown hair in a half ponytail (outfit and other hairstyles differ)

Personality: cool, calm and collected in the outside, hyper, brave, easily intimidated and shy around guys she likes.

About Her: : Jenny Sanders/ Hoshiko Aiko is cute, smart and hyper girl. She has the ability to see Shugo Charas though she doesn't have one yet. She loves to sing and play the piano/organ. She likes to stand up for others and herself. She doesn't show her true self. At school, she's cool and calm. She still stands up for others but in a cool way. She normally lives in New York but moves to Japan with her dad. She somehow despise Kukai Souma and at the same time, likes him-secretly of course!

"…this is Cynthia, my girlfriend"

"…my girlfriend"

"…girlfriend"

That word. It's been spinning in my head ever since _he_ got himself a _girlfriend_. I sighed hopelessly. Why not me? I mean after all those times we spent together….why did he choose another girl?

"Sweetie, we're here" my dad began. Hmm…that was fast. Maybe I was thinking about it so much, time jus seems to fly fast. I followed my dad closely as we got out of the plane.

"Welcome to Japan" my dad exclaimed. I take a look around & I have to say, Japan's pretty neat. I just hope I get what I wished for _a new beginning_…

" I bet you'll love your new school! Your grandma used to go there back when she was younger" my dad said.

"Yea,…I hope" I muttered. Dad and I grabbed our stuff and went inside a taxi cab. I sighed and looked outside the window.

"Is there something wrong? You've been acting strange lately" Dad began.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine really" I lied. _He doesn't know what I've been through_

**Pepper: And there you have it!**

**Ikuto: Lame**

**Pepper: IKUTO!!!!!!!!! *fangirls squeals***

**Fangirl: Get Him!!!**

**Ikuto: not again!**

**Pepper: I already made the rest of the chapters in my notebook XP **

**Pepe: Review please =3**


	2. Doorbells, Muffins and Names

**Pepper: hey I'm back!**

**Pepe: …and so is Pepe-chan!**

**Pepper: This is the second chappie and there's more to come**

**Pepe: Pepper-chan is sorry that the 1****st**** chapter was short and she does not own Shugo Chara**

_Ding Dong…_

Dad was buzzing the doorbell for nearly 10 times, but who's counting!?

"Dad, maybe gramma's out shopping or she's not home" I began.

"If she was, she'd tell me" dad replied. I sighed and sat on a stone chair. I got bored after a minute so I got up and checked on dad. He was still banging on the damn doorbell.

"Dad, I'll just take a look around" I said before walking away.

"Okay, just don't take too long" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah"

It's been an hour or so when I was exploring the place. While I was walking, I saw a cute pastry shop and thought of checking it out. Once I got inside, the first thing I saw was a cute, blueberry muffin. I really love blueberries…..and raspberries. Hmm.. never mind.

"How much is that muffin?" I asked pointing to the said muffin.

"20 yen" the woman at the counter said with a smile. It's a good thing dad gave me 50 yen. I also brought 20 dollars just in case. I gave the woman the said amount as she gave me the muffin.

"Arigato" I took the muffin and looked around. The shop walls were pink and with cupcake designs. _Cute_ I thought.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" the woman at the counter began.

"Nope." I replied before going out of the shop and walked back to Gramma's house while munching on my muffin. Once I've got there, dad wasn't hitting the doorbell and was nowhere to be seen. I got 3 theories for that- 1: Gramma got mad at her maniac-of-a-grandson for hitting the doorbell like crazy. 2: Dad got arrested by the police for hitting the doorbell like a maniac or 3: Gramma was sleeping peacefully until** SOMEONE** crash the doorbell. She got mad and called the police, saying there's a maniac destroying her doorbell and dad got arrested, waiting for me to bail him out and- you get the point. I sighed and calmly push the doorbell button. A woman around her 50's opened the door.

"Gramma?" I muttered.

"Nani? Oh my! Jenny it that you?" she exclaimed happily and hugged me.

"You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you! Come, come in" I went inside with her and looked at the place. The place hasn't changed a bit.

"Oi Aiko!" my dad called out.

"Nani? Aiko?" I thought aloud with a confuse look.

"Yup that's right!" he began.

"Since you're here in Japan, we thought of changing your name" my grandma explained.

"My name?"

"You're name is Hoshiko Aiko" my dad began.

"Here in Japan, the order of names are last names and then first names. Last are first and first are last. Got it?" Dad continued.

"Huh?" Is the only word that came out of my mouth. My dad sighed hopelessly.

"Eh, what we mean is that your name is Aiko Hoshiko" gramma explained.

"Oh…ok"

"Oh look at the time! You better go to sleep if you don't want to be late for school" Dad began.

"Umm…sure?" I checked my watch for the time and it was 9pm before going upstairs to my room.

"Goodnight!"

"Yeah…_goodnight_"

**Pepe: Pepe want muffin too!**

**Yaya: And so does Yaya!!!**

**Pepper: *sighs* Review if you must =3**


	3. Getting Ready

**Pepe: Chapter 3!**

**Kiseki: Hey! That's my line, commoner!**

**Daichi: Here he goes again *sighs***

**Ran: Pepper-chan is not here. We were the ones who type this.**

**Miki: Yeah and took about an hour for them to master typing.**

**Kiseki: Right you are!**

**Miki: *dreamy sighs***

**Temari: Pepper doesn't own Shugo Chara**

"I think you should stay away from him"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Stay away from him"

"And who are you to tell me that?"

"In case you had amnesia, I'm **HIS** girlfriend and he's **MINE** now. Understood?"

"….."

I woke up at the end of that……_nightmare_. Hmm….I guess I'm _still_ not over it. I checked the clock for the time. 7:00, that's early. Dad told me school starts at 8. Good. I make my way down stairs

"G'morning dear" Dad began.

"Mornin! Eh, where's gramma?" I asked.

"Out watering the flowers" he replied as he took a sip of his coffee. I shrugged casually before eating breakfast. After eating, taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I went inside my room to change to our school uniform. It was composed of a white shirt, a dandelion yellow tie with a matching dandelion yellow pleated skirt and a black jacket or suite…whatever. I wore some black tights and my favorite golden yellow flats. I tied my hair to a half ponytail before grabbing my bag and going down stairs.

"Bye you two! Be careful on the way!" gramma said while waving goodbye. Dad and I waved back at her before we go.

"So Dad, what's the name of the school?" I asked.

"Hoshi **( Su: Pepper-chan does not know what Kukai-kun's school is so she made up a name) **Academy." He replied.

"Hoshi?"

"Hai. That's where we got your last name." dad explained. I sighed. Note to self: Be cool, calm and collected. Don't talk to anyone just yet. Stand up to others in a cool way. Don't be your cheery, hyper self. And no matter how much they bug you, .cool!

**Su: there you go ~desu!**

**Kiseki: Hmph! We should add more especially if it concerns me!**

**Pepper: *yawns* Huh? Did I miss something?**

**All Charas: *gulp* N-no!**

**Pepper: hmm…I don't remember typing this chap, or falling asleep!**

**Charas: *laughs nervously***

**Pepper: And why is there a sleeping powder?! Wha-**

**Charas: Uh oh…**

**Pepper:……………………………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Daichi: She chara changed with temari! Quick everyone, run for your lives!!!!!!!!!**

**Charas: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: What's all the commotion about?**

**Pepper: IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Sometimes I hate being so damn attractive!**

**Yoru: Review ~nya!**


	4. The New Student AKA: Me

**Yoru: Hey there ~nya!**

**Ikuto: Ikuto here. Pepper's being lazy again.**

**Pepper: I'm right over here!**

**Ikuto: Yoru, did you hear sumthin?**

**Yoru: Not at all ~nya**

**Pepper: grr….Temari!!**

**Yoru: *gulp* Enjoy!**

"We're here!" Dad exclaimed. I got out of the car and looked around. It kinda reminds me of my school in New York.

"Are you going? Or do you need me to escort you?" dad joked.

"Very funny Dad" I said sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Hehe…well gotta go sweetie. Take care and go home early" Dad began before going to work. I shift my attention to the school and walk in casually. As I continue on walking, I felt a couple of stares on me and some whispers.

"Who's she?"

"Don't know. I've never seen her around here"

"She's gorgeous! I bet she'll fall for me!"

"No way dude! You look like a total fag!"

"Does she have a sister?"

"I wanna go home"

I mentally sighed at their silly comments. _This_ is exactly why I hate being a new student.

" You must be Hoshiko Aiko, am I right?" a woman from behind asked. I turned to face her and nod in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm your class adviser, Yumi" she explained. She has wavy black hair, gray eyes and was wearing a red uniform, baby pink blazer, matching baby pink pencil skirt and red heels. She has a kind smile plastered on her face.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your classroom" Yumi-sensei began.

"Hai" I followed her closely until we reached the classroom with the section star.

"Wait right here okay?" Yumi-sensei went inside the noisy classroom. After a few seconds, the class piped down and I heard Yumi-sensei say "…please come in" Hmm…I guess it's my cue to go in. I went in and stood beside her. Almost all boys were starring at me with hearts on their eyes and some girls were glaring at me.

"Class, this is Hoshiko Aiko. She just moved here from New York. Please be kind to show her around the campus" Sensei exclaimed. She then looked at me with a smile.

"Is there anything you want to say Hoshiko-san?" she asked. All eyes and ears were on me.

"Hey" I said coolly with a hint of boredom and I-really-don't-care in my voice. There was a moment of silence until….

"She's so cool!" a group of girls chorused.

"And so damn beautiful!!!" another group of boys added. Yumi-sensei and I sweatdropped.

"Eh, Hoshiko-san, please take next to Souma-kun over there" she pointed at a chair next to a guy with sandy brown hair and green eyes. I guess he's the only one sane here. Why you ask? Well, he's the only guy that doesn't stare at me like crazy. I went to the said seat and sat down. As the lesson began, I eyed him a little. He looks so much like _him_. Just then, a chibi person appeared and sat on the guy's, known as Souma Kukai, shoulder.

"Nani?!" I thought aloud.

'Something wrong Hoshiko-san?" Yumi-sensei asked.

"N-no" I replied. She blinked a couple of times, shrugged and went back discussing the lesson. I sighed. Boys were still starring at me. _Damn_!

"This is going to be a long day!" I thought. I looked at my desk and saw a piece of paper with a note in. It says:

"_Meet me at the school gate at the end of the day"_

I starred at it for a while and…

"Can you come?" Souma asked.

"Is it important?" I began. He gave me a nod.

"…fine" I said. He gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I then turned away from him.

"_That attitude…..hnn.._"

**Pepper: There you got it! **

**Kukai: Why do I have to be the love interest?**

**Daichi: Yeah, why him?**

**Pepper:…….**

**Kukai: Cassie?**

**Pepper: OMG!!! YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME!**

**Kukai: uh yeah, I did?**

**Pepper: I LOVE YOOOUUU!!!!!!!!!**

**Kukai: O.o**

**Daichi: Review please**


	5. Power Of The Fanboys And Fangirls

**Pepper: Ello! The nxt chap is done! Sorry if it takes long.**

**Ran: Pepper-chan changed the title okay?**

**Suu: Pepper doesn't own Shugo Chara**

Aiko's POV

"…..and don't forget to do pages 30-32" our teacher exclaimed. It's about time class ended! I remembered that I have to meet that Souma kid. I sighed, grabbed my bag and went down stairs.

Narrator/Author's POV

And so, Aiko went down the stairs in a fast, yet elegant way. She ignored the stares from her fanboys and girls as she made her way. Poor girl, she should have thought better. *sighs*

"Hey Hoshiko-san! How are you? Did you eat well? How's school so far? Is there any boy you like? What's my name?" a group of hyper active fangirls asked. Aiko shrugged mentally and walked out of the group of girls, thinking that the fangirls would think she's a snob and would leave her alone in peace. Instead, she got this…

"We love you Hoshiko-san!! You're so cool and beautiful!!!" they squealed.

"Drats!" Aiko thought. She continued her way and then…

"Hoshiko-san, will you be my girlfriend??"

"Do you have a sister??"

"Can we get married????"

"I love you, do you love me???" a couple of boys asked with hearts in their eyes.

"…no" Aiko replied simply before walking away.

"Cool and beautiful!!!!!!!!! We love you even more Hoshiko-san!!!!" the boys exclaimed. The poor girl mentally sighed.

"I'm glad they're gone now" she thought in relief. Oh how wrong she is! As Aiko opened the door to the outside, the same group of fangirls and boys stood there as if by magic, they know she's going outside.

"Not again!" Aiko thought. The 2 groups began asking questions that are sometimes…..not sensible.

"I think I'm gonna die here!" Aiko thought in defeat.

"It's about time you got here" a familiar voice began. The 2 groups hushed and turned to see…

"Souma-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls chorused with hearts on their eyes.

**Pepper: phew! Finish!**

**Ikuto: yo!**

**Pepper: GAH!!!! Hot neko cosplay guy!!!**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* You can call me by my first name ya know?**

**Pepper: Oka-**

**Utau: Don't even think about it! *death glares***

**Pepper: *gulp* yes sir! I mean ma'am! I mean Utau!**

**Utau: Good!**

**Yoru: Women are scary**

**Daichi: *nods in agreement***

**Kiseki: Review commoners!**


	6. Shugo What?

**Pepper: Next chap is up!**

**Yoru: Where's my catnips?**

**Saaya: Ahahahahaha!!!!!!!!**

**Pepper: O.o How the hell did you get here!?**

**Saaya: Please, I'm too pretty and rich to be not included in this story!**

**Pepper: Well you have to wait for a little while longer **

**Saaya: You're so slow**

**Pepper: **_**'same goes for you bitch' **_**Enjoy!**

**Kiseki: commoner does not own shugo chara**

**Saaya: AHH!!! MINI TADASE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pepper: *sighs* Just get on with the show err, story**

Aiko's POV

"SOUMA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the fangirls chorused getting all lovey dovey.

"………Souma" the boys muttered darkly. Souma sweatdropped and smiled. The girls swoon at this point. He then shift his attention to me.

"Yo" he began as he stretched out a hand, waiting for me to shake it. I starred at it and just walked past him. The 2 groups and some students who were there where like "oohhh!! Who's the man again???"

Kukai's POV

"Yo!" I began as I stretched out a hand for her to shake. Instead, she just walked past me. Whoa…she really is cool…..and beautiful. The way her hair sparkles in the sun, those gorgeous blue-green eyes-what the hell!?! What am I thinking! I barely know her! And I came here for something important! I ran after her and heard some students saying "they make a cute couple!" "will they end up together??" "I gotta write this in the school paper!" and so on.

"So? What do you want?" Hoshiko-san began.

Aiko's POV

"So? What do you want?" I asked.

"Hoshiko-san…" I started.

"Call me Aiko" She began.

"Okay. Aiko, do you know what a Shugo Chara is?" he said.

"Shugo Chara? What's that?' I asked. _Hmm…this sounds familiar_

"_This _is a Shugo Chara" The chibi person I saw during class appeared and sat on Souma's shoulder.

"Hey there! I'm Daichi! Kukai's Guardian Chara!" he began.

"Umm...hey" I said starring at the chibi. I felt that Souma was starring at me.

"Do all of us have this 'Shugo Chara?'" I asked snapping him out of his stare.

"Heh, well I could explain it all but it's better if my friend explains it" Souma replied cheerfully

"Hn. Then why don't you take me to your friend now?" I said sarcasticly and sounding a bit impatient. I guess he didn't get my sarcasm because the next thing he did was…

"Why didn't you just say so? Ready…SPRINT!!!!!!!!!" He grabbed my hand and dashed off at the speed of lightning.

**Pepper: There you have it!**

**Saaya: You're so cute! *glomps Kiseki***

**Kiseki: Gah! Commoner, don't just stand there! Help your king!**

**Pepper: Are you kidding me? No way in hell!**

**Yoru: Yeah! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see you all screwed up! ~nya!**

**Shugo Charas: *nods in agreement***

**Pepper: Review please =3**


	7. The Guardians,XEggs and Transformations

**Pepper: Hey there! Next chapter is up!**

**Pepe: Pepper-chan says thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Ran: On with the story!**

**Daichi: Pepper does not own Shugo Chara**

Aiko's POV

"S-Slow down!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. It's been a minute or so since Souma was dragging me to some place called the "royal garden"

"Sorry can't hear you!" he replied. Hmph! _Liar! _

"How long are we gonna arrived there?" I asked.

"I don't know! But we'll get there fast with a little help" he replied.

"Help!? From who!?" I asked again. He smirked and out of nowhere, a skateboard appeared and we were riding it. _WE!_ As in _ME_ and _HIM! _

"Hang on Hoshiko-san!" _Gulp…..Somebody help me!!!_

2 minutes later….

"We're here!" Souma exclaimed.

"R-Really????" I said dizzily. My eyes were all swirly and I think I'm seeing stars!

"How bout cake? Cake taste better with ice cream!" a childish female voice exclaimed happily.

"Yaya, you know what happens when you eat too much sugar" another female voice added.

"Awww…..but Yaya wants cake! Yaya wants cake! Yaya wants cake! Yaya wants cake!!!" the childish girl, known as Yaya from all the "Yaya wants cake", repeatedly exclaimed.

"You haven't changed a bit Yaya" Souma began as we went inside the royal garden.

"KUKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yaya said with glee and hugged his other free arm.

"Good to see you Souma-kun" a boy with blonde hair began. Sitting next to him was another boy with dark purple hair. Next to him was a girl with wavy blonde hair and looks like a doll. I'm familiar with the girl with pink hair though. I think her name's Amu Hinamori. Some eighth graders were talking about her and how cool she is.

"Kukai-kun, who's her?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, this is Hoshiko Aiko. She's a new student in our class." Souma explained.

"Hey there" I began. I felt uncomfortable since he was _still _holding my hand. I fought back a blush when he started to twine his fingers with mine.

"Hiya Aiko-chan! I'm Yuiki Yaya!" Yaya began.

"My names Hotori Tadase"

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Mashiro Rima"

"…..Hinamori Amu"

_Whoa…she is cool. _They all seem okay. I like Yaya's childish attitude and she's so cute! Kinda like my bestfriend in New York. Rima reminds me of that doll _he _gave me during my 11th birthday. Why does everything has to remind me of _him_!? All thoughts were interrupted with a simple question (of Yaya) that nearly killed me.

"Aiko-chan, are you Kukai's **GIRLFRIEND???**" she asked, emphasizing the word. I've never been this insulted in my life!

"…no" I said with a slight blush.

"Aw really!? But you two look so cute together!!" Yaya exclaimed getting all lovey dovey. _That's what they all say and do! _

"….no we don't" I said simply.

"Admit it!" Yaya began. _Think of a comeback!_

"No, and even if he's the last guy on earth! I doubt any girl would like him!" I exclaimed.

"Are you saying I can't get a girl?" Souma began.

"What if I am?" I said teasingly.

"You….you think you're so tough!" he said a bit irritated.

"I don't think, I know!" I replied proudly. The 2 of us glared at each other with daggers in our eyes.

"Do something Tadase-kun!" Yaya cried.

"Uh, erm…ah….so, what brings you here other than arguing?" Tadase began, trying to stop a fight.

"Hmph! I brought her here with me because…."

"OMG! Shugo Charas!"

*sighs* " _That _is why I brought her"

After some brief explanation…..

No one's POV

"….let me get this straight, she can see Shugo Charas even though she doesn't have one?" Tadase stated for at least 4 times.

"Yup! It makes me wonder…." Kukai replied as he looked at Aiko who was talking with the charas.

"You like her, don't you?" Rima began as she took a sip of her tea.

"No way! I barely knew her!" Kukai replied.

"Oh really?" Amu said teasingly. Kukai blushed intensely.

With Aiko and the charas…

Aiko's POV

I was talking with the charas not so long ago and the guardians sure have weird dreams.

" Aiko-chan, don't you remember if you had a chara back then? ~desu?" Su asked.

"That's why! I can't remember if I had one!" I replied with a sigh. _This is hopeless!_

"Hmm…perhaps it turned to an X-egg" Kiseki began. _Oh boy!_

"What's an X-egg if you mind me asking" I asked.

"It's when a person gave up on their dreams and find it hopeless to achieve." **(Pepper: Just using my knowledge on it k?) **Ran explained.

"I see"

"Charas can disappear too when one doesn't believe in them" Miki added. _Disappear!? Could it be!?_

"Seems like you're friends with the charas now" Amu began.

"Oh, hey Hinamori-san" I said. I can't believe I'm talking to the most popular student in eighth grade!

"Call me Amu. It's much easier that way" she added.

"okay" I said with a slight smile.

"Hey Amu-chi! We were just talking about X-eggs!" Ran started.

"Oh about that, what do they look like?" I asked.

"Useless Useless!" a bunch of black eggs with Xs on them chanted.

"Speak of the devil" Amu thought aloud. The guardians and I ran outside and there were plenty of those black eggs floating around and people look like mindless zombies!

"Guardians!" Tadase called out. They all nodded as if it was a signal. _What are they planning?_

"My own heart…UNLOCK!!!" they all said as they….transformed?

N/A's POV

Aiko starred in awe as the guardians transformed.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Clover!"

"Platinum Royale!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Beat Jumper!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Kukai, Nagihiko and I will round them up. Rima and Yaya, make sure none of them escapes and watch our backs. Hinamori-san, you'll purify them. Got it?" Tadase ordered. They nod in affirmation. The said 3 round them up and Rima and Yaya was busy stopping escaping X-eggs with the help of Amu. Unknown to them, some X-eggs were approaching Aiko. Kukai was the first to notice.

"Ai! Watch out!" he yelled.

"Ai?" Aiko thought. Is that a nickname?! Aiko snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the attacking X-eggs about to….attack her. Not knowing what to do, she said for simple words that could change everything….

"My own heart…unlock!" she cried out.

"Miki???" Amu thought aloud.

Aiko's POV

"Miki what's happening??!!" I asked trying to keep calm. _This feels familiar_

"It's a character transformation" Miki replied.

"Character Transformation? But how!?" I thought.

Amu's POV

"But how!?" I thought aloud.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!" Aiko cried. She was wearing the same outfit when I transformed with Miki except her hair's in a half ponytail.

"Colorful canvas!" The X-eggs were stopped. It's funny though. She didn't just stop the X-eggs that were about to attack her but all of the other X-eggs. It's like…she've done this before.

"Amu now!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Right! Negative heart…..unlock!" After that, the X-eggs return back to normal and we changed back.

"Aiko….how were you able to…" I began.

"Don't even ask" she replied.

"Why?" Kukai said with a smirk. Aiko glared at him.

"You little…" she muttered as she walked back to the Royal Garden. We all giggled and went back in.

**Pepper: There you have it folks!**

**Amu: Next chapter will be a little…..mushy**

**Kukai *gulps* Please let me die now**

**Daichi: *sighs* Review if you want**


	8. Tease

**Pepper: Hey! Here's the next chap!**

**Ikuto: Like what Amu *flirtatiously stares at her* said in the last chapter, this chap's a (little) mushy.**

**Kukai: *tries to sneak away***

**Pepper: You're not going anywhere! *grabs Kukai* Do the disclaimer!**

**Kukai: I'm being held against my will**

**Pepper: *grabs baseball bat* What was that?**

**Kukai: Fine! Pepper does not own Shugo Chara **_**phew! good thing!**_

Kukai's POV

The guardians and I went back to the garden. It was amazing how Aiko was able to chara nari though she doesn't have a Shugo Chara. She was really amazing back there even though it just lasted for about 10 minutes. It's like she knows what to do.

"Hey Aiko! Mind if I call you—"I stop my words when I saw her, sitting on a chair with a frown on her face. My smile slightly turned to a frown too once I saw her sad.

"You okay Aiko-chan?" Yaya began.

"Yeah" Aiko replied as her frown changed to a slight smile. She glared at me though.

"What'da you want Souma?" she asked coldly.

"N-nothing" I stammered.

"Hmm? Cat got your tongue?" she said with a smirk. She sure knows how to get into my nerves! That girl!

"Come back here!" I yelled as I chase her around. Boy she's fast!

"Catch me if you can, baka!" Aiko yelled as she smirked and jumped over potted plants. I followed her without knocking any of the plants

"You're so slow!" she continued. My blood began to boil. Nobody calls me slow! The guardians were just watching us in amusement. _Hmph!_ _Time to use my secret weapon! Well, not really secret but…urgh, just get on with it!_

"Daichi! A little help!" I exclaimed.

"Roger that!" I chara changed with him and ran at the fastest. I caught up with her and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist to stop her from running any further.

"Okay okay! I'll stop!" Aiko said between laughs. We laughed a bit and then I noticed the guardians hushed down.

Aiko's POV

"Okay okay! I'll stop!" I said between laughs. I noticed the room gone quiet. I looked at the guardians and they have those creepy, evil smiles on their faces. That's when it hit me! Souma had his arms wrapped around my waist. _Pervert! But it feels…..so right. OMG! What am I thinking!?_

"Ummm….could you let me go now?" I began as I blush a cherry red. He looked at me innocently and noticed me blushing. A mischievous smile formed on his lips. _I don't like this! _He pushed me against his chest, tighten his grip on my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. Yaya, Daichi and the rest of the Shugo Charas were like O.o or wtf!?

"You know you like it" he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. _What the!?_

"Let me go….NOW!" I began, trying to sound like I don't enjoy it. Dislike it. Hate it. Yeah whatever.

"Seems like you don't want to and so do I" he said teasingly. _That is it! _I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong for me by 1%

"SOUMA!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh man! You're hilarious!" he exclaimed while laughing and letting me go.

"What the hell!?" I thought.

"Inside school, you're all cool and calm beautiful but in reality, you're so fun to tease!!!" he said laughing his head off. I clenched my teeth and my fist. _.pay!!!_

"Temari!" I exclaimed angrily as I chara changed with her.

"SOUMA NO BAKA!!!! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE DAY AGAIN!!!!!!!" I yelled as chase him around with a kwan dao. **( Pepper: I forgot the spelling k?) **

Kukai's POV

"Gee I'm sorry!" I said, slightly panicked. _Note to self: __**NEVER **__tease Hoshiko Aiko _It was fun though. I kinda liked holding her like that I-……………………………urgh, nevermind.

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!" Aiko yelled. I hid behind a table but her kwan dao sliced it to half. _Great! Just Great!_

I looked at the guardians with a help-me-now look. They just smiled and shook their heads. _Damn! Great friends they are!_

**Pepper: There you go! Sorry if it's short XP**

**Kukai: I think I'm gonna throw up!**

**Saaya: SOUMA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Kukai***

**Pepper: Back off!**

**Saaya: You looking for a fight!?**

**Pepper: Bring it on b*tch! .On!!!**

**Kukai: *sighs* Review please =]**


	9. A Little Too Not Over You?

**Pepper: Hello peeps! Next chap is here!**

**Pepe: Pepper-chi is sorry that she haven't updated for a while**

**Daichi: Thanks to those who also reviewed**

**Su: On with the story ~desu!**

**Amu: Pepper does not own shugo chara**

**Kukai: Or David Archuleta**

**Ikuto: Nor his songs**

Aiko's POV

"Bye! C'ya tomorrow!"

After chasing Souma around for a couple of hours, I decided to go home but did something horribly, horrible to him…

Meanwhile…

"I love you, you love me. Let's go together and…."

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!! THE HORRBLY, HORRIBLE HORROR!!!!" Kukai yelled as he tried to struggle out of the chair he was tied to.

Back to Aiko…

"Hmm…yeah, he should be screaming right now" I thought as I took out an ipod. That guy sure has the nerves to tease me like that! Grr…. Eh, nevermind 'bout him! I scan my ipod for any nice songs. _This should do! Even though I know it will bring back those memories with 'him' and would probably make me cry. _I hit the play button and continue on walking. I just hope gramma and dad's not too worried.

_**It never cross, my mind at all**_

Why won't I just give in!? Why can't I just accept the fact he's with somebody else!? _**….that's what I tell myself.**_

W-Wait….why am I thinking of this-again?

_**What we had, has come and gone**_

But….as much I as don't want to remember 'him', I just….can't

_**You're better off with someone else**_

*sighs* He's better off with Cynthia. It is true. Cynthia's popular, beautiful, smart and very charming. Not to mention, she's every guy's dream girl. She has long, shiny red orange hair that seems to glow in the sun. she has those dazzling sapphire eyes. Fair, white skin and she moves with poise and grace. Whenever I think about it, I feel so inferior. But if only people can see it, _he _can see it, Cynthia's a no good jerk bitch! She acts all nice and graceful to others but to me, she treats me like crap! *sighs* How did I get myself into this???

_**It's for the best, I know it is**_

But as much as I hate her, Cynthia makes him so happy. So I guess I just had to go with the flow *sighs*

_**But I see you sometimes I try to hide, what I feel inside**_

Why didn't I just tell him what I feel when I had the chance?

……….

Duh! Coz it'll ruin our friendship!

…………………

But I can't help it. I just can't! I can't help fall for him!

_**And I turn around, you're with him now,**_

But even if I did confess to him, it'll be too late……..

…_**I just can't figure it out…**_

Oh joy! It's starting to rain and I have no umbrella! Hooray for me!!" I said mentally and walked a bit faster. I didn't notice it was raining until now. *sighs*

_**Tell me why**_

_**You're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't tell me**_

_**I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you**_

A/N POV

"I'm just a little too not over you" Jenny sand quietly, that only she can hear, and sadly. It started to rain heavier. People were heading home or finding shelter. Some starred at Jenny, but ignored them all. Except for one. She looked at a boy and a girl sharing an umbrella. Lightning then strike. Jenny quietly whimpered in fear and went back to the boy and girl.

"I-I'm scared!" the girl began as she trembled in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" the boy said with an assuring smile. The girl smiled back and they continue on walking. A single tear escaped Jenny's eyes.

"Good thing it's raining" she thought. Another lightning strike, making Jenny ran in fear.

"damn lightning!" she thought. _I'm never so fond of it!_

Aiko's POV

"damn lightning!" I thought as I ran faster. I'm never fond of it. *sighs* At times like this, _he _would always be there with that warming smile. He would comfort me instead of laughing at my fears. He would often crack jokes that are sometimes not so funny and makes no sense.

_**Maybe I regret, everything I said**_

Maybe I should have just told him while I still got the chance. Maybe if I did, I don't have to move here in Japan. Maybe Cynthia never existed. Maybe everything will still be alright….

_**No way to take it all back**_

If I only realize that time can't be turned back. If only I realized that _he _too has feelings for me. If only we had more time and days to spend together. Just us.

_**Now I'm on my own, how I let you go…**_

…_**I'll never understand…**_

"_I'll never understand…." _I sang in my thoughts. It took me about a second to notice I'm crying. _Damn…I really hate this! _

I looked up and to my surprise, I'm home! I quickly rang the doorbell. Somebody opened it and…

"Jenny what took you so-oh my!" Gramma exclaimed. *sighs* I really hate the rain sometimes. I'm soaking wet and hair's all over my face, making me look like a monster! _Crap! _Gramma rushed me to my room and told me to take a shower and fix myself up. And so I did.

"I need to stop thinking about him" I thought. "this day's just keeps getting worse! Well, except for the fact chasing Souma around and that horribly horrible thing I did. I wonder how's he doing right now…."

Meanwhile…

"MAKE IT STOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kukai shouted as Kaido **(pepper: this is his name right?) **and all of his brothers increased the volume.

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!"

"No way lil bro! Not until you apologize for calling us a couple of pansies!" Kaido began.

"I told you I didn't call you guys that!" Kukai replied angrily.

"Talking back to your elders eh? Let's see how you like watching strawberry shortcake!" Kaido said as he placed the said tape. The song then began.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kukai yelled.

Back to Aiko/Jenny…

"Hmm…..maybe I was a bit to harsh. Oh well! Not my problem!" I thought happily as a plop down my bed. I looked at the window. _Finally it stopped raining! _Something caught my eye. There was one star in the sky. Hmm…usually when it rains, there are no stars to be seen. I think I should make a wish! Why you ask? Because I want to!

"Star light, star bright. I wish you would, I wish you might. Make my dreams come true tonight. I wish that I may be able to find the answers to all my questions and to find my real self once more. It's been too long since I lost myself. Please make my wish come true" I exclaimed. To my surprise, the star fell. I smiled to myself. I got a feeling my wish's coming true. I continue on listening to my ipod and singing quietly along.

_**Tell me why**_

_**You're so hard to forget**_

_**Don't tell me**_

_**I'm not over it**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I can't seem to face the truth**_

_**And I really don't know what to do**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you**_

**Pepper: whee! It's done!**

**Amu: *sniff* so sad *sniff***

**Ikuto: Aww…does it reminds you of me, Amu?**

**Amu: *blushes* NO! thinking: **_**hell yes it does! **_

**Tadase: Stay away from her Tsukiyomi Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Like that'll happened kiddy king!**

**Tadase: grrr…..you are so getting it! **

**Ikuto: bring it on!**

**Pepper: *sighs* Please review. Next chap's gonna take a while.**


End file.
